manganimefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lord of the Black Miracles
Lord of the Black Miracles, es el Dios de la Oscuridad en la Serie próxima "Devilman: Dark Armageddon". Ademas es uno de los Villanos en la Serie y posiblemente tenga algo que ver en pasado del protagonista. También aparecerá en la serie de Universal Gear. He has a Demon Helper (or Succubus) who besides being his creation is his best friend and considers her his younger sister, his name is Hildagarde. Origen Según varios pergaminos hablan del que el ser conocido como Dios de la Oscuridad nació de los deseos mas repugnantes y malévolos, es decir, de la maldad que sintieron los primeros seres en el Universo y en el Árbol de las Realidades Existenciales. Otra versión contada por el Arcángel San Mikael (Miguel), nos narra que el Lord of the Black Miracles es un ser inexistente que ya existía antes de la creación y que conoció a Dios y a las demás Divinidades como a los Grandes Espíritus. Mikael nos narra que The Black Miracles era un Monstruo entre monstruos, no tenia limites y poseía un apetito de poder y alcanzar el Infinito tanto por el poder, por el conocimiento, por la invulnerabilidad y por el respeto de todos ademas algo siempre atormentaba a The Black Miracles, lo cual era el sentimiento que conocemos como Felicidad. Aunque el no tiene forma física sino se manifiesta a igual que Dios y las Divinidades en cualquier cosa o forma, la cual escogió mas cómodo un cuerpo humano y un poco de detalles que el mismo modifico en el cuerpo. Aspecto y Personalidad Reservado para la series... Historia y Acontecimientos/Sucesos de las Series Reservado para la series... Nivel de Poder (Fe y Devoción) # Fe: 10.000.000 y sigue creciendo hasta niveles incalculables (Ya que el se alimenta de la Fe y ademas el se vuelve mas poderoso gracias a la Fe de los Humanos). # Devoción: 9 Billones y sigue creciendo gracias a que la Dimensión Oscura y el Reino de las Sombras son eternos en el sentido de que nunca se acaban y siempre se acumula mucha devoción ya sea de personas buenas o malas serán dadas al Lord of The Black Miracles. # Esgrima: # Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo: # Poderes Demoníacos y Divinos: Poderes * Control de la Materia y la Materia Oscura. * Don del Vuelo. * Onda del Dolor Amarillento. * Burning Dark Attack. * Super Burning Dark Attack. * Burning Dark Attack Aumentado x10. * Psychic Technique: Telekinesis of the Demon King. * Psychic Technique: Illusionary Clones of the Void. * Psychic Technique: Great Sphere of Brain Darkness. * Darkness style: Dark sword. * Darkness style: Scythe Walker Scythe. * Darkness style: Space-Time Harrowing Crack. * Darkness style: Regeneration of the Hellish Demons. * Darkness style: Imitation of Eternal Skills. * Darkness style: Blinding Ray of the Dark Dragon. * Darkness style: Fist of the Reborn Qilin. * Darkness style: Self-improvement of the Effort of your Limits. * Destroyer of Galaxies and Black Holes. Transformaciones # Modo Carga-Limite: Cuando libera todo su poder y capacidad al nivel 100%. # Super Dios Relámpago: Cuando se transforma al fusionarse con una estrella o un sol (Entre mas tamaño sea o energía tenga la estrella o sol, mas fuerte sera) y su cabello se vuelve amarillo. # Super Dios de los Campos de Flores: Fase cuando absorbe o se fusiona con las flores (Pueden ser de la Tierra o cualquier otra parte del Universo o las otras Realidades, su cabello se vuelve Rosado. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Personajes de Universal Gear Categoría:Personajes de Devilman: Dark Armageddon Categoría:Creaciones de BlacKaneki-GhoulRose